HTF Airport Series
HTF Airport Series or called '''Happy Tree Friends Airport '''is a Fanfic Story Series and it's based off Happy Tree Friends. The series was ongoing around October 2009; been for almost 8 years. The Maker and writer of this Fan-faction Series is by Luis Sanchez Jr. wish his Original Character was created named "Bob Luis" is the main character on this series. This Series is still Available online in Little Big Planet. Flipnote was there, But it was Discontinued in May 23rd, 2013 was the "Nintendo DS I" systems. There's some with the Series has different Stories to his notes as well with his drawing. It can be any of the UNSC/Unscor or the Series. This is Luis's First Magic Project. 8 Years later, This Series is a Big Brother related to Dreamkeepers Dioxide to make his Second Magic Project. Plot The Origin of this Series Version Since many years after the violence of the City, Bob Luis and his leaders are going up to the Great War and his ego Nemesis is named "Evil Madness" was the target to destroy the world. The Battle of the Elder Forest II was raging on the battle and Bob was attacking the Machine DP-88 Deploy Guns. Evil Madness has the Commands of his Troops to battle. There's many battles and it's still Apocalypses. Little Big Planet Version After the Battle was over, Bob Luis was heading to "The Ark" or "The Maw" to find the code of the Mister by his army to win the War and escape the Crashed Landed Spaceship to drive his Spaceflight by the Zombies. Bob Luis was survive the 24/7 and the Alternative Planet got blow up. This plot of this Level was called "HTF Airport 3 CLASSIC" in Little Big Planet 2 was published in 2011. History Early Years 2006-2008 Since May 2006, Luis was drawn a "Blue Soldier" into a mass of war by the evil robots. Also, he has a "Motorcycle Driver Toy" into the Desert Sky Mall. Several Months later, Luis now finally named his character "Bob Luis". Luis was watching all of the "Classic Cartoons" in 2007. The Comics was printed out and more was the "Superheroes Comic Book Series" was happened in 2007. Bob Luis was on it with the Qubo Fan-faction 2007 through 2008. The Birth of HTF Airport and Rise 2009-2012 After a year later, He wants to make a Fanfic Series (Since he watched HTF before Summer of 2009). It was actually in February 2009. His fanfic into his name "HTF Aiport". There was Star Wars Fan Comics since in 2009. Bob Luis is the Original Character for this series and seeing some crossover with "Dexter's Laboratory" and "Top Cat" back from Summer 2009. There's some drawing was lost and some is found. Luis was his dream to make his other crossovers. The Fanfic on this series is doing a Success. In October 2009, He was making the "The Race or The Race '09" was a motorcycle game (When that's from the Community levels in Little Big Planet). He was making his attempt is a "Live Action Film" was "Bob Luis The Movie". But his plans will be redirected to LBP Levels focus instead and not lasted forever. Luis was making his "Fanfic Army Man Series" was begin published in Early 2010. There's more of the Fanfics into the HTF Fandom and Bob Luis to his leading series was forgotten. When after his Filpnote was installed, Luis was drawing a "Bob Luis Club" into a Mass of Notes by the Fans... Boss is the Original and Luis was putting the Remix to his original Bob Luis Drawing to the Crossover into a Fan Made. But the idea is fun and no sharing was ever done with some crazy random notes. In 2011, Luis was made of his LBP and his PS3 account was 35 levels total to mixed it together by LBP1 and LBP2 to the Community. It was a success yet again. His Brother was making a "Call of Kids Series" was a other Fanfic that leads "Call of Duty" was release in 2010. There's more coming to his creations to over a success of his work of art. A Ongoing Series 2013- Into the genre to it's masses of levels was over pollution, Luis has the "Bob Luis" bio and script was ready since 2013. As of that year, The series was giving the successor was UNSC/Unscor was becoming the first Spin-off into the re-published level of this series remains. Modnation Racers with his account was available to download was current amount of characters and drivers. The Series has not coming to a end and he owner named Luis was giving the remains by his book and even his Movie into the discrimination from it's own. Characters we're still on the LBP Community levels. In 2016, The Further Future of this series and the "First Live Action Movie" was make "No Happy Tree Friends" since his roots needs to coming back to life. Into his sentence was making sense by his Mentor. The Series is currently ongoing and all the levels is still available as the sequels or reboots might be announced in the future. Characters Heroes * Bob Luis * Gold Seattle * Commander Blue * Officer Yellow * Medical Red * Green Wing Villains * Evil Madness * Bob Nemesis * Music Spinner * Burly Silver * Reserpine * Plenitude Reception As of 2017, Little Big Planet into the Community levels. * HTF sm pc GAME- 3/5 * HTF Airport 3 Classic- 4/5 * HT Wars- 3/5 * Work U.S.S.R- 2/5 * HTF Zombies- 4/5 * Bob Luis 1999- 3/5 * Disco Saw 2- 2/5 * Unscor Classic- 3/5 Theses are the remains of the levels are by "LuisRock23" to make the score. * HTF Airports- 3/5 * HTF Airports 2- 2/5 * HT Wars 2- 4/5 Others with the HTF Airport Deleted Levels was received with Stars since from 2010. Adaptations Comics The Comic Books was Issued the Superhero Squad is 20 of them and There's Bob Luis to it's Classic Premise. It was published in 2007. Film Bob Luis The Movie Main Article: Bob Luis The Movie The Film was over Development in 8 years. It's actually a Live Action film and the Scripts has written for more then Two. In 2017, The Story will be take place the universe of Imposter Superhero Series into a Live Action film will be not based "Happy Tree Friends" no more. References # Bob Luis # Little Big Planet # Happy Tree Friends Fanfication # HTF Stories # Fanfic Stories # Flipnote Category:Movies Category:Webcomics